


stolen bed

by planetundersiege



Series: A Drabble A Day Keeps The Doctor Away [162]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Dogs, Drabble, M/M, Yoi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 14:20:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19175071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Makkachin steals Yuuri’s place in bed.





	stolen bed

Yuuri yawned as he exited the hot springs, letting the warm drops over his body evaporate and turn to steam as they met the cold, windy air. He felt so relaxed, all of his muscles were ready for bed. After a long day of training with Victor, a bath like this was exactly what he had needed. Victor had gotten up about fifteen minutes prior, being really tired.

 

And now, all on Yuuri’s mind was the crawl into the warm bed and snuggle next to his husband, before falling into a deep sleep, and the dog by their feet, loudly snoring. That was the best reward of the day.

 

As he got inside, he quickly dried himself with a towel, and then put on his boxers, and then finally walked towards their bedroom, and opened the door. There laid Victor, already fast asleep with a goofy grin on his face, and Makkachin curled into a ball beside him.

 

Great, the dog took up most of the space again. That dog was stubborn, and whenever Yuuri tried to move him, he suddenly had even less space than before. Well, he guessed he would sleep by the edge tonight.

 

As he tried to get the blanket, he realized that Makkachin too, was laying on it. He didn’t budge it an inch.

 

So he sighed. This would take a while.

 

Maybe he should go and ask his mother for a spare blanket? Yes, that would definitely make things easier.


End file.
